Mild Arachnophobia
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: The first thing Kashino learned that day: Amano Ichigo isn't too fond of spiders.


**Hana's Heads-Up: Okay, I just absolutely _had_ to publish this for some reason. I wrote this tiny one-shot on a whim earlier when a spider scared the daylights out of me during my homework time. LOL.**

**Don't own YP! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Mild Arachnophobia

It was a beautiful morning. Gentle rays of warm sunlight shone through the window. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly as the chirping of the birds awoke her. She yawned and stretched while still lying on the mattress. Suddenly, her foot knocked gently into something; it stirred and grunted softly. Surprised, she sat up in bed and found a familiar blond snoozing away at her feet. "Kashino?"

Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she realized: she and Kashino had spent the night before together. She rose into a panic. _What happened? I don't remember anything! Why?_

Then she remembered as she surveyed her surroundings. _Oh right, we're at Monsieur Blanc's pâtisserie. We only spent another night here. Phew._

Breathing a sigh of relief, she slung her legs over the edge of the bed and peered at Kashino, who was still fast asleep. The poor guy had been tortured by the sleep talking brunette for the second night in a row. He was currently curled up in a tight ball, shivering slightly.

Ichigo took the blanket she'd stolen overnight and draped it over his body. She cast him a guilty smile. "Sorry."

After looking at the time, she decided to go into the kitchen and get started on preparing breakfast. She stood and bounced toward the door. Reaching for the doorknob, her eyes caught sight of an arachnid clinging onto it.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Eeek!" She screeched in terror and took off back to the bed. As if by instinct, she lunged at Kashino, grabbing ahold of him and squeezing him firmly.

The blond's eyelids shot open in an instant. A swirl of mixed emotions hit him all at once. Pupils dilated in horror, he managed to say, "Oi, Amano! What..."

"A spider! A big fat one! I saw it and it was gonna bite me!" Ichigo wailed into his shoulder with a muffled voice.

"Hold on a second, calm down." Kashino swallowed uneasily and tried his best to recover from the shock Ichigo had given him seconds earlier. "Where?"

"Right there! You see it?" Her bottom lip trembled as she shakily pointed toward the door. "I was about to touch it too."

He squinted. "I can't see from here. I'll go check it out." He attempted to rise out of bed, but Ichigo fought him back down into her arms.

"Don't go, it might hurt you!" she squeaked.

"Impossible, there aren't any poisonous spiders here. At least I'm pretty sure," he assured her.

"But you don't know for sure! What if it is?" Her eyes were bulging from their sockets.

Kashino groaned. "Seriously, be reasonable and stop overreacting. It's just a spider."

"Spiders are scary though!" she cried. "I know they capture other bugs and stuff, but still! Why must they look so freaky?"

The blond smiled amusingly at her. "Looks like I have found a weakness of yours. Fear of spiders."

Ichigo stared defiantly back at him. "Now wipe that smirk off your face! I can't help being afraid of them."

"Fine, fine. I'll go rescue you from distress." Kashino sighed and lifted himself off the mattress. Ichigo stood up along with him, arms still glued around his torso.

"Amano, you can let go of me now." Kashino sweat-dropped.

"I'm scared, Kashino. It feels better for me to hug you." Her grip tightened even more.

He shook his head wearily. "Baka. You and your problems that always need my help," he muttered. His cheeks flushed bright red moreover.

It took him forever just to struggle across the room to the door. Ichigo's restraint on him did not loosen. He decided against ripping her arms off and simply continued on with the long journey instead.

"See it?" Ichigo was now trembling, burying her face into his nape.

"Yup." Kashino noted the creature still resting on top of the doorknob. "Amano, it's not even that big."

"Liar! It is! I saw with my own eyes!" Ichigo refused to believe his words.

"Amano, just look. It's harmless," Kashino coaxed.

The brunette slowly peeked over his shoulder at the spider. It was indeed tiny. She had just been shocked from noticing it so abruptly.

"See, what did I tell you? It's-"

"Augh!" Ichigo interrupted him with another loud scream. "It's moving!"

Kashino cringed from the piercing sound that resonated within his ears. He turned back to the door and saw what she said was true. The spider was winding its way off the doorknob and onto the wood of the door.

Ichigo yelped as she watched it begin crawling downwards toward the floor. "Kashino!" She desperately strapped herself to his back, almost strangling him as her hands tightened unknowingly around his neck.

Gasping for air, Kashino somehow managed to peel her off and whisk her aside. Enough of Ichigo's obnoxious behavior. He couldn't take it anymore. It only took that tiny thing to make such a giant human uneasy. In a rage, he grabbed a wooden stick from nearby and flicked the spider ruthlessly off the door, letting it fall helplessly. After it landed, he smashed it repeatedly into the floor and scraped the corpse off to the side.

"There. It's dead." He exhaled loudly and dropped the stick. "Happy, Amano?" He paused for a moment only to receive no response from behind. Perplexed, he turned around to face her. "Amano?"

To Kashino's astonishment, tears were streaming rapidly down Ichigo's face. "W-what's wrong?" He sputtered, utterly surprised at her reaction.

"You... You murdered it!"

* * *

**Although I don't think Ichigo would really be that scared, I could totally imagine this happening. So I thought, why not? XD**

**Ah well. This was so fun to write, haha. I'll get back to "Moments" and "How You See It" soon! Just that school started back up this week and ughhh. I'll try my best. Take care, everyone! **

**And please review! :)**


End file.
